Flags and symbols of the Random Insanity Alliance
Flags Alliance flag The flag of the Random Insanity Alliance was created by crunka and made the official alliance flag in the later months of 2006. It has been used ever since. Alternate flags The original alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance, created sometime in 2007, while never officially adopted, began to be used in several official announcements and due to this became the RIA's alternate alliance flag. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created sometime in 2008 by Flask. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created in 2009 by KCToker. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created in 2009 by Agent Lemon. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created in 2009 by KCToker. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created in 2009 by Shadow, inspired by a design by Agent Lemon. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created in 2009 by Shadow, inspired by a design by KCToker. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created in 2011 by Shadow, inspired by a design by KCToker. An alternate flag of the Random Insanity Alliance created on July 17, 2012 by Ogaden. War Flag The unofficial war flag of the Random Insanity Alliance. Created sometime in in 2008, while never officially adopted, began to be used during the Karma War in official war announcements. It was created by Shadow. Alternate war flag of the Random Insanity Alliance. It was created by Ogaden in late 2010 and began to be used in the PB-NpO War in official war announcements. Foreign Affairs Flag The unofficial foreign affairs flag of the Random Insanity Alliance. It was created by Shadow sometime in 2008 but was not used until June 2009. In-game Flag The in-game flag of the Random Insanity Alliance, submitted in 2011 when the RIA achieved sanction for the first time. Other flags Various other flags created for the Random Insanity Alliance for various reasons. *"[ (>^_(>O.O)> ]" was used as a temporary flag at one point. File:Riaflag1kk6.png|Alternate proposed alliance flag design created by crunka in 2006 File:Riaflagrooster.png|Rooster flag used in announcement of the I Love My 4 Crazy Horsies Pact. File:Riaflagrooster2.png|Rooster flag used in announcement of the Floridian Winter Pact. File:Ric2.jpg|Random Insanity Corporation flag File:RIA-SOS.png|Cactuar-kun Greatly Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade flag File:RIAMulticoloredFlag.jpg|Random flag File:Shy-guy.jpg|Insane flag Use of flags File:Riamission.png|The Alliance flag was used as the background of the mission statement of the RIA File:Guard multibanner4.1.jpg|The Alliance flag seen within the GUARD's multibanner File:RIA.png|The Alliance flag seen within the RIA's SuperFriends' Shield File:5 bastion-1.png|The Alliance flag seen within the Bastion banner Symbols RIctuar and Funktuar are the symbols of the Random Insanity Alliance. RIctaur can be seen at the center of the Random Insanity Alliance's official flag and Funktuar can be seen on the alternate flag. Spartantuar and Leonidatuar were seen at the announcement of The "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty RIctuar.png|RIctuar Funktaur.jpg|Funktuar Cactuar Couplet.jpg|Rictuar Couple Spartaur2.jpg|Spartantuar Leonidataur.jpg|Leonidatuar Rosietuar.png|Rosietuar Cactimus.png|Cactimus Prime Ninjatuar.png|Nintuar Cactcumber.png|Cactcumber the Cucumbetar Cactuvianman.jpg|Cactuvian Man skeletuar.png|Skeletuar FemaleCactuar.png|Female RIctuar Whysorandom.png|Battuar Flowercactoid.jpg|Cactoid cactuarwarmachine.png|RIctuar War Machine cactuarhead.jpg|PyRImid Head zombiecactus.jpg|Pepito Cactuar Cake.jpg|Caketuar cactuarcake.jpg|Birthday Caketuar Cactuar Air Patrol.jpg|RIctuar Air Patrol RIA Gold Piece.gif|RIctuar Gold Piece RIA Silver Piece.gif|RIctuar Silver Piece Pooltuar.jpg|Pooltuar CactuarGrafitti.jpg|RIctuar Graffiti Tag Surftuar.jpg|Surftuar cactuar_family.jpg|RIctuar Family CactuarBrotherhood.png|RIctuar Brotherhood riawantsyou.png|Uncle RIctuar Other images Awards and Medals File:RIAGWIII.png|RIA-MDC War Veteran Medal File:RIAGW4.png|Unjust War Veteran Medal File:RIAIllumanati.png|Illuminati War Veteran Medal File:RIACoalition.png|War of the Coalition Veteran Medal File:RIAKarma.png|Karma War Veteran Medal File:RIAUnjustII.png|Second Unjust War Veteran Medal File:RIAGWIII-2.png|RIA-MDC War Medal of Honor File:RIAGWIV.png|Unjust War Medal of Honor File:RIARecruit2.png|Recruiter of the Month Medal File:RIAGWIIIInsignia.jpg|RIA-MDC War Veteran Insignia File:RIAGW4Insignia.jpg|Unjust War Veteran Insignia Banners File:6 RIA Banner 10.png|Most Recent Forum Banner Propaganda File:Riaboat.jpg|RIA Navy File:Funktuar war.gif|RIA-Echelon War File:Swatsigm.jpg|SuperFriends-Teen Titans File:RIASubtle-1.gif|Mountains of Subtle Humor, by RIA See Also *SLCB/IAA Two Face Coin See also Category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:Flags